Home Sweet Home
by queen-sheep
Summary: When Sakura gets sucked into a strange portal and lands in a whole different world, she meets the Tsubasa gang and starts travelling with them in hopes of landing back in her dimension. Will she ever find her way back home? Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1: What now?

**A/N: This is my 3rd fanfiction :)) I'm currently writing this while on vacation so I probably won't update much... Please note that I'll need at least 1 or 2 reviews before updating.. I need to know how I'm doing and if people like this story or not. But anyways, please enjoy~ :D**

**Also:**

**Shaoran: Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Syoaran: Tsubasa**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Sakura-hime: Tsubasa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Tsubasa Chronicles **

* * *

Chapter 1: What now?

It was just past midnight in the quiet town of Tomoeda and everything was silent. In the centre of Penguin Park stood 2 figures facing back to back; tensely awaiting _something _with stiff postures and narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard just off to the right, behind the forest. The trees were bent back as they groaned in protest.

"Now!" The girl yelled. She threw a card into the air and placed her star wand underneath. The wings at the side of the circle enlarged and the card started glowing. Beside her, the boy was readying his sword.

"Sword!" She called; transforming her wand into a sword.

Together, they ran at a giant blob of slime; whose deformed face had just appeared over the tips of the trees.

They slashed and cut at it but to no avail. It would just keep on regenerating every time it was sliced.

Sakura and Shaoran fell back; beads of sweat covering their foreheads.

"How about I cut him and you can burn him with Fiery? It's just like those myths in Ancient Greece; he probably won't be able to regenerate that way."

Sakura nodded once and turned to face the disgusting monster. She watched as her boyfriend cut it across the middle and tightened her grip on her star wand. Again, she threw a different card in the air.

"Fiery!"

The face of the card rippled. Almost immediately, the bust of a woman appeared with orange tinged skin and 2 large orange wings rising up into the sky. She dove at the slime monster; a long tail of fire trailing behind her as her hands formed a large fireball which she threw at it.

Quickly, it incinerated it without much struggle. It roared it's last protest and it's ashes flew away with the wind.

Sakura grinned happily. The fire woman headed back towards her master and glowed lightly; turning back into a card once more. A small plushie with tiny wings flew up to her with a nameless book in his small paws.

"Great job Sakura! Your control over the cards have improved. You didn't even have to tell Fiery what to do."

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as the nameless book floated lightly in mid-air before it, too, turned back into a card.

A beautiful, black haired girl walked up to them carrying a camcorder; Shaoran trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"That was wonderful!" Tomoyo squealed with sparkles in her eyes. "Sakura, you looked so cute in that outfit~"

Sakura fell down with a sweat-drop on her head. Shaoran just shook his head at Tomoyo's antics. He reached his hand down to help his girlfriend up.

"You really do look cute though." Shoaran murmured; his face taking on a light pink glow.

Sakura blushed beet red, but smiled at him in response. "T-thank you." She stuttered.

Tomoyo, of course, had turned on her camcorder and had filmed the whole scene. She glanced up in surprise. What was the black hole that was steadily growing larger behind Kero? He had flown over to the 2 preteens and was teasing them relentlessly. This fact was being shown clearly by their flushed faces. Tomoyo widened her eyes alarm and opened her mouth to alert him of the strange black hole.

Kero didn't even notice his tail inching towards the portal. It was only when his whole body began moving towards it was when he realized it's presence.

He slowly turned around. "Uh oh…"

Like quicksand, it rapidly sucked in Kero's body until only the front half of his body was visible.

"Sakura!" He yelled desperately; grabbing at the air in an attempt to pull himself out.

The young master of the Sakura cards sprang into action and snatched his paws with both hands; pulling with all her strength. Unfortuneately, she tripped on an ill-placed rock and sent both of them tumbling into the dark, endless, hole.

"No!" Shaoran shouted; lunging forwards to grab her ankles. His fingers just brushed the heel of her shoe before she vanished altogether. She was gone, and he didn't protect her.

Tomoyo stared wide-eyed at the spot where her best friend last occupied. But being the level-headed one, she had to keep it together.

"We should go to my house and call Eriol-kun." She stated. Only the lightest tremble in her voice betraying her worry.

Shaoran clenched his fists together and nodded stiffly. If he opened his mouth, he was sure to shout out his frustrations.

"Lets' go."

They had just arrived in a new world and Kurogane, as usual, was at the bottom of the pile. Fai came next, followed closely by Syaoran and Sakura-hime landing on top.

"Why can't you ever land properly?" Kurogane yelled at what appeared to white manjuu bun.

"Mokona can't control where we land!" it cried happily.

"Why you—!" The black ninja swiped at Mokona; only to have it jump away and land neatly on Fai's shoulder.

"Aww… is Kuro-pon angry?" He teased.

"Don't call me that!"

In the background, Syoaran was helping the delicate princess up. She wearily blinked her eyes open and accepted his help. "Mokona." He called. "Are there any feathers in this world?"

The manjuu bun opened it's eyes widely. "Mekyo! There's a feather in this world."

Syaoran smiled gently. "That's good."

Fai spoke up. "Hmm…there doesn't appear to be any civilization here. Why don't we set up camp first?"

The teenager nodded in response. It would probably be better if the princess rested before any strenuous activities. You never know what could happen.

"In fact," the magician continued, "Kuro-pon's so strong, he should go bring back some water for us!"

Fai grabbed 2 buckets and shoved them into the ninja's arms. This was all done with a happy grin on his face.

"Have a safe trip!"

Kurogane glared at him for a moment before walking away; grumbling about stupid people and life in general. The hot sun beat down on sped up to reach the cool shade the forest provided. This wasn't hard considering the hordes of trees that seemed to be everywhere. His footsteps crunched on the baked soil noisily. It was too peaceful, he decided.

Soon, about 10 minutes later, Kurogane reached a nearby river. _'I might as well get this over with.' _He thought as he dunked the buckets under the water.

Suddenly, he could hear a very faint scream. It seemed to be coming from above him; but all that was above him was the sky. His hearing must have gotten worse. A small shadow fell over him, and that's when Kurogane started to feel alarmed. He only had time to look up, and see a pair of red shoes, before it crashed into him. And boy, did it _hurt_.

'_That's the second time today!' _He thought irritably.

The person sitting on his back crawled off and he opened his mouth to give him or her a piece of his mind. Kurogane stopped short when he realized that it was a young girl standing in front of him. She bore a startling resemblance to the princess; almost as if a younger version of her had come to the future. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized the girl was staring up at him and about to speak.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

**A/n: Another chapter up! :) Sorry this one was so short and thanks to Yuki and c3xv-011- for reviewing :) In the CCS world, it's curently Summer break and she's about to go into Grade 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and Tsubasa**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chaos

In the end, Kurogane decided to take the little girl back to the campsite. He hefted the heavy buckets of water and started walking in the direction of the camp.

"Come on." He called.

Sakura debated on whether she should follow the strange and scary man or not. '_I will definitely be alright!' _She nodded her head determinedly and scrambled forwards until she was walking right next to Kurogane.

"Psst. Sakura!" Kero whispered urgently. He was currently residing in Sakura's hand.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Did you hear something?"

Sakura sweat dropped and furiously shook her head. Quickly, she hid her arm behind her back. Meanwhile, Kero was sweating furiously as he tried to stay still.

/At the campsite/

Fair looked up in surprise as he sensed 3 presences approaching them instead of one. What had Kurogane got into this time?

"We've got a visitor!" He announced. Immediately, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona stopped what they we doing and looked in the direction of the trees. The bushes rustled lightly as Kurogane stepped out, a wide-eyed Sakura in tow.

She looked around her. There was a cute manjuu bun, someone who looked like her, a happy blonde, and… what looked like an older version of her boyfriend!

Likewise, Syaoran peered closer at the little girl and was shocked to see a younger version of the princess.

"She looks like Sakura-hime!" Mokona exclaimed.

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably under their heavy gazes. She wasn't _that _interesting. But then again, falling out of the sky probably wasn't normal. Maybe it would be a good time to introduce herself.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you. Ano…could you please tell me where I am?"

"Her name is the same as Sakura-hime!"

'_They probably have the same soul…' _Syaoran thought. He examined the girl, Sakura, closer and wondered what to do with her.

All of a sudden, the red jewel on Mokona's head shone brightly and the projection of Yuuko appeared. She was sitting around a wooden table holding a large bottle of sake. She seemed to be drunk.

"Watanuki! More sake!" She called loudly.

"More sake! More sake!" Maru and Moro chanted in the background. Mokona jumped around happily.

"I want food too!" She demanded. Faintly, you could hear Watanuki complaining in the kitchen.

With that said, Yuuko turned to her gaping audience and her face sobered. She murmured something incomprehensible before clearing throat.

"I need to talk to Sakura alone."

They exchanged glances. Kurogane glared the woman her absolutely hated. Who was she to tell him what to do? Besides, the girl was already scared of her anyways.

Syaoran tugged at his arm. He glanced once more at the little girl before grumpily walking away. For once, he felt some sort of sympathy for her. After all, it's pretty scary being dumped in a new world all by yourself. That takes guts.

"Mokona, why don't you go to sleep?" Yuuko suggested.

The tiny manjuu bun nodded and settled down on the grass. Within seconds, it was asleep.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Sakura-chan, but please wait until I'm finished explaining." The girl nodded her head in response.

"A long, long, time ago, when Clow Reed was still alive; he saw 2 futures. He could either pay a price and you would eventually go home; orif he didn't intervene, you might never go back."

Sakura perked up at the sound of Clow Reed's name, but otherwise stayed silent. Kero floated up next to her head.

"Normally, you would have to pay a price equal to your wish in my shop. Your case is different, however. Clow Reed has already paid a price for you to travel dimensions together with Sakura-hime, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane."

Sakura guessed that the one who looked like her boyfriend was also the one named 'Syaoran'. She quickly glanced over at the group by the trees who were watching her.

"There's another thing. Mokona, the one sleeping rightnow, cannot control which dimension you land in. It may take months, years, or days for you to return to your home dimension. Keep in mind that time moves differently in different dimensions."

Kero had been thinking intently while Yuuko was talking and decided to butt in.

"What was the price Clow had to pay?"

Yuuko grinned at the small plushie. "Wait, I'm not done yet. I would advise you not to show or tell anyone about your magic unless necessary. This means you may use it, but it would be better not to. This goes for both of you. I suspect Fai thinks you have the potential to be a magician. Good job in hiding your magical aura, by the way. Just tell them you paid a price to travel with them. I wish you the best of luck."

After Syaoran led Kurogane to where Fai and Sakura-hime were waiting by a tree; he sat down roughly and turned to watch the conversation between the witch and the girl. She seemed to be clutching a necklace.

Various emotions played across her face. Scared, interest, amazement. Quickly, she glanced over at them and met Kurogane's eyes for a brief second before looking away.

Another few minutes passed. _Something _floated up right next to her head. _'That thing reminds me of that manjuu bun…' _

Kurogane could see that it was an orange-yellow color and had tiny wings attached to it's back. He was so caught up in examining the weird creature that her didn't even notice Sakura walking towards them with Mokona sitting comfortably on her shoulder.

"So, what happened?" Fai asked curiously.

"Yuuko-san told me to travel with you guys. I've already paid a price."

For a moment, everything was silent. Even the birds had stopped singing and the trees, their rustling.

"What?"

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**A/N: I so sorry for the long update! As I've explained on my profile, I forgot the book I write my fanfiction on in the plane and had to re-write the chapter. Also, I've been having a lot more homework lately =.= But anyways, this chapter is kind of dull, but it gets more interesting at the end. Thank you to all those who have reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Tsubasa**

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations

Kurogane leaned against a near-by tree as he watched the happy scene in front of him. Fai and Syaoran were leaving to collect firewood and the girls were bidding them goodbye. It seemed as if in the very short time they had known Sakura, everyone had grown on her; including himself. (Not that he would admit it) He sighed. Quite frankly, he was extremely bored. He watched as the 2 girls settled down and began chatting about nothing in particular. Floating around them was the strange creature Sakura called "Kero-chan", who was whining about cake or something.

As for Mokona…wait a minute, where did that manjuu bun go? Kurogane looked around the small clearing for a familiar flash of white. Suddenly, something soft plopped onto his head and he knew immediately what, or who, it was.

"And where have you been?" He growled in annoyance.

"Mokona found a feather!" It cried happily.

Jumping to the ground, Mokona bounced over to where the 2 girls were seated. Immediately, both the feather and the princess started glowing as the feather shot into her chest. A wide-eyed Sakura and panicked Kero caught her before she toppled over. Gently, she lowered the unconscious princess to the ground.

With that, she turned around and sprinted straight for Kurogane with Kero in tow. He blinked in surprise. How the hell could such a small girl run so fast? Within seconds, she had reached the black ninja and was barely out of breath.

"A feather just— Sakura-hime… what do I do?" Sakura exclaimed; her panic distorting her words slightly.

Kurogane realized that Sakura would have any knowledge on the facts on the princess and the kid, seeing as she had just recently joined heir little group. _Someone _would have to tell the story to her and Kero… He looked around for Mokona and finally spotted it sleeping next to the princess. That little traitor! Kurogane sighed as he resigned himself to his fate and sat down at the base of the tree. Sakura followed suit.

"Listen up; squirt, because I'm not going to repeat myself."

Ignoring her cries of, "I'm not a squirt!" he began his story.

Shaoran followed Tomoyo down the street as the girl fought to keep her tears inside. The silence was overwhelming. Tomoyo desperately wished Sakura was her but knew it would do no good just wishing. Besides, Sakura would want them to stay strong as she surely was doing right now.

"We're here." She announced quietly.

Shaoran couldn't help but gape at the huge house, better described as mansion, which Tomoyo was standing in front of. He followed her down the straight pathway as she greeted some night guards and the occasional maid or butler.

When they finally arrived at her room; Shaoran was barely keeping himself from growling in frustration. Tomoyo notice this and quickly ushered him in; grabbing a locked box and the phone at the same time. The boy glanced down at the box curiously but stayed silent. He watched as Tomoyo sped-dialed Eriol's number with just a spark of annoyance that he had to depend on _him _to help Sakura. He answered after the first rind.

"Something happened to Sakura." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hai."

"I'm taking the first flight to Japan. Please tell Shaoran-kun not to do anything rash." With that, he hung up.

Shaoran bristled at those last words but refrained himself from lunging at the phone. Instead, he chose to clench his fists and glare elsewhere. That place just happened to be the box on Tomoyo's lap.

"What's in there?" he asked.

Tomoyo chose not to respond. Instead, she took out a key and inserted it into the lock. Slowly, she opened the box and gazed down at the contents with a gentle smile.

Shaoran peered closer and was slightly disappointed by the bouquet of Nadeshiko flowers and something smaller that he couldn't make out in the corner. Tomoyo lifted it up out of the box. It was an eraser.

"When I first met Sakura-chan," she began softly, "I had forgotten my eraser at home. She leant me her eraser and we became fast friends after that."

A calm silence befell them. Shaoran thought back to when _he_ had first met Sakura and winced at the thought. After all, not only had he threatened her, he had also tried to take the cards by force. Shaoran was jolted out of his memories by Tomoyo's voice.

"You should go home and rest. We still have to tell Sakura-chan's family about what happened and Eriol will probably arrive tomorrow."

The boy nodded and gave her one last suspicious glance. Since when was she on such familiar speaking terms with him? Quietly, he eased out of the room with a practiced grace.

Tomoyo sighed in relief when Shaoran left the room. Finally, the tears she had been holding in cascaded down her face in waves. The tears she had been holding back for a while now.

'_Sakura-chan… wherever you are, please be safe.'_

"…and now he's collecting feathers for the princess."

"That' so sad…" Sakura sniffled. "Syoaran-san really loves Sakura-hime doesn't he?"

Her thoughts turned back to her best friend and boyfriend back home and she sighed sadly. Realizing where her mind had wandered, she quickly shook her head to clear it of any morbid thought.

Kurogane watched as Sakura's face changed from sad to determined in a second and wondered what happened. Suddenly, a loud clatter was heard; signaling the arrival of Syaoran and Fai. The younger of the 2 had immediately rushed to Sakura-hime; panic apparent on his face.

Mokona woke up at the noise and jumped onto Syaoran' shoulder. "Mokona found a feather!" it cried. The boy visibly relaxed.

"Aww… that's so sweet." Sakura murmured.

Syaoran didn't appear to hear her. He picked up the princess's unconscious body and glanced at them.

"Are we ready to leave?"

There were murmurs of agreement from both men flanking Sakura's side. Bewildered, she looked around in confusion when they all bunched up around her. Mokona's wings spread out as Sakura clung to Kurogane and Kero. The wind whipped past them at an alarming rate. Soon, they disappeared; leaving no indication that they had ever been there in the first place.

/A different dimension/

The town square was bustling with activity as people rushed back and forth. Suddenly, it seemed as if a large piece of the sky drooped down and touched the ground. It quickly dissipated, leaving 3 people standing there.

Whispers rose up from their wary audience and the men of the group got into defensive positions. Some whispers drifted over to them.

"They're witches…"

"They'll hurt us!"

"We have to kill them!"

A man dressed in all black with a top hat strode up to the crowd and held his hand up. Immediately, all was silent. He turned his cold, glaring eyes at them.

"Take them to the dungeons."

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

**A/N: I'm really really sorry for the late update! . And Kurogane might seem a bit OOC but please bear with me.. and please review~ :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Escape

Sakura sighed. Today was just not her day. Not only did she and Kero get sucked into a black hole, they also got separated from the guys, and were thrown into a dirty dungeon with the sleeping princess.

Kero floated up to Sakura with his head bowed and tail drooping.

"I'm sorry Sakura… This is my entire fault. If they hadn't seen me, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Sakura's head shot up in alarm and she shook it frantically.

"What? This isn't your fault, Kero-chan! We fell out of the sky so they would naturally think that we're witches or something."

The plushie brightened visibly as his head lifted.

"Yeah. You're right. We should be thinking of a way to escape instead of moping around. And we can't use our magic either or else it'll just confirm that we really are witches." The two sighed dejectedly.

"Do you really think they'll burn us at the stake?" Sakura asked. She thought back to when she, Kero, and the princess were being taken to the dungeons. They had overheard the guards and villagers talking, okay, whispering about various punishments and trials.

Kero shrugged helplessly. "Let's hope not."

A quiet sound emerged from the corner of hay. Sakura-hime was waking up. Sakura and Kero rushed over to the princess as she blinked blearily and rose unsteadily to her feet.

"Syoaran?"

Sakura shook her head. "They were put into a different cell."

"Oh.."

The princess stumbled to the door and her eyes hardened in determination. "We have to get out of here."

Sakura and Kero nodded in agreement and the princess roughly pushed at the door. Much to their surprise, it swung back easily under her hand and she tumbled forwards with it. Sakura rushed to Sakura-hime and sweat dropped.

"I guess the door was unlocked…"

Kurogane was pacing the length of the cell in irritation and worry (not that he would tell anyone anyways). Syaoran and Fai watched him move back and forth.

"Is Kuro-wanwan worried?" the magician teased.

"Shut up!"

Fai blinked in surprise. He really must've been worried if he didn't even react to the name calling. _'He's becoming fond of her…' _He thought mischievously. There was something odd about her and the plushie though… it seemed as if they didn't have magic when obviously, they had to at least know about it if the plushie could talk like Mokona could.

Fai was jolted out of his musings by the sound of many quick footsteps headed their way. A couple seconds later, Sakura ran into view with the princess right behind her. They braked suddenly when they saw them. _'Well, speak of the devil…'_

"Oi! How'd you get out?" Kurogane asked suspiciously.

"The door was unlocked…"

Syaoran got up and shoved the door lightly. True to her word, it swung open gently. Kurogane cursed himself for not noticing earlier while Fai just raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Quietly, they slipped outside and crept to the single flight of stairs leading upstairs. It was being guarded heavily by guards and it was the only entrance and exit. Suddenly, there was a loud shout. They had been seen!

Kurogane scooped up Sakura while Syaoran grabbed the princess and made a mad dash for the archway. The guards panicked when they saw the 3 men running full-speed towards them and attempted to jump out of the way. Only 2 poor fellows were caught under their trampling feet.

* * *

The remaining guards jumped up quickly and rang the giant bell near them. It signaled that the prisoners had escaped. It echoed behind them as the fugitives slipped out of the castle.

Meanwhile, back in Tomoeda, Tomoyo and Shaoran stood waiting in front of her mansion. The sun was brightly shining on the perfectly manicured lawns and the water fountain bubbled happily.

Shaoran glared at the sun and the chirping birds; a scowl set on his face. Why was the world still so cheerful when Sakura was gone? Tomoyo sighed sadly beside him and turned her head to watch the road. Soon, a familiar black car pulled up.

"Hello Shaoran-kun, Tomoyo." Eriol greeted. In the background, you could see Spiniel and Ruby Moon calmly get out of the car. The older girl inclined her head in greeting while the plushie simply ignored them.

Shaoran glared at the boy in front of him. "You're late. Let's get down to business."

"As impatient as ever I see." Eriol commented. This earned him another glare.

Tomoyo quickly stepped in between them. "Why don't we go inside."

The group entered the mansion through the huge metal gates and stepped into her house.

"Can you bring tea to my room?" Tomoyo asked a near-by maid. "And 5 cups please."

"Five?" the maid questioned; seeing only 4 people standing on the threshold.

"Yes, please."

The maid bowed politely and walked away and the group continued on their way to Tomoyo's room.

"So why were you late?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

Eriol smiled. "It was most interesting actually. We were driving past Penguin Park when I felt tremendous magical energy coming from that direction. Of course, we went to investigate and found a feather."

"A feather?"

"That's right."

By this time, they had reached Tomoyo's room and were settled comfortably around a low table. Eriol reached into his pocket and took out a beautiful glowing feather. Shaoran leaned over to examine the feather closely; taking in the intricate design printed on it.

"I'm guessing that it wandered her from another dimension. This actually works to our advantage because Sakura-chan has probably already found a way to travel dimensions."

Shaoran bristled at the casual reference to his girlfriends name but otherwise stayed silent.

Eriol continued on. "If Sakura is indeed travelling dimensions, she would be pulled to this world because of her own magical powers and the feathers' as well. All we have to do is wait."

Suddenly, there was a light knocking on the door. Everyone in the room turned to look at it.

"Come in." Tomoyo called softly.

The maid from before entered and set a tray down on the table. Bowing, she quietly walked out again. Tomoyo lifted the tea pot.

"Tea, anyone?"

* * *

They ducked into the cover of the forest and ran; hoping to escape their pursuers. Sakura shivered in the dark and hoped that no ghosts would come out.

Finally, the forest came to an end. In front of them was a cliff; its edge dropping down dangerously. The guards surrounded them on all sides.

Frightened, Sakura-hime whimpered and took a step back… onto thin air. Syaoran lunged forwards and grabbed her hand. Together, they fell forwards.

'_I can't use my magic… I can't!' _was Sakura's panicked thoughts. She watched in horror as the two tumbled off the cliff and disappeared from sight.

'_No!_

* * *

**Please review~ :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Courage

**A/N: Hello again~ I'm really really sorry I didn't put any of Sakura's magic here . Please forgive me... but I think this was a pretty good chapter anyways. Please Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Tsubasa**

* * *

Chapter 5: Courage

Sakura felt weak and helpless… and she couldn't do anything; bound by her own promise not to use magic. Even Kurogane and Fai were busy fighting the advancing guards. Kero-chan on the other hand…

"Kero-chan!" Sakura called.

The plushie nodded, catching onto her meaning quickly. His wings expanded outwards and grew until they covered his whole body. The magician's eyes widened as he sensed a large magical presence behind him. He whirled around in time to see a large _thing _cocooned by its own wings. Almost immediately, the wings drew back and revealed Cereberus, guardian of the Clow cards.

Without another word, he dove towards the cliff's edge and shot out of sight leaving Kurogane and Fai staring at him bewildered. Fai stole a glance at Sakura; who seemed unsurprised by the turn of events. She must have known… perhaps she was a magician and Kero was her familiar? _'No…' _Fai concluded, _'She has too low of a magical capacity. But just in case…' _

"It seems Kero had been hiding his magical aura." He commented. Sakura stayed silent.

Suddenly, the smell of blood filled the air. Sakura jerked her head towards Kurogane and saw a blade sticking through his stomach! The ninja lurched forwards and the magician caught him before he hit the ground. In one fluid motion, he snatched the sword up and thrust it into the heart of the soldier. Sakura flinched and looked away.

A great swooshing sound was heard from the direction of the cliff. Sakura turned to watch as Kero landed beside her with Syaoran and Sakura on his back. Syaoran was injured in his right arm but held up a feather triumphantly. It immediately floated over to the already unconscious princess who was, thankfully, not hurt in anyway.

Mokona whimpered at the sight of them.

"Syaoran and Kurogane are injured!" it cried unhappily. For once, not calling the ninja by another name.

"We're okay, Mokona. It's nothing serious." Syaoran explained gently.

"We should go to the next world soon." Sakura spoke up. "Maybe we can treat your wounds there."

Mokona nodded and they all scrunched together, with Kurogane leaning heavily on Fai. Syaoran winced in pain as his injured arm was hit. _'Useless…' _those words echoed in Sakura's head as she tried to surpress her shadow of doubt.

Mokona's wings expanded sideways as they plummeted into another dimension. Sakura tried to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach. Transferring dimensions always made her feel like she was being flipped upside-down over and over again. It was not a good feeling. Just as it got nearly unbearable, Sakura felt herself freefalling towards the ground. She let loose a scream.

"HOE!"

It seemed as if Sakura was the only one to land in the sky as the others were already safely on the ground. Usually, she was not one to be scared of heights with all her experience in flying, but this case was different. She closed her eyes tightly as she plummeted towards the ground.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted.

Fai, being a vampire, darted forwards in time to catch her. Thankfully, his arm managed to snag around her waist before she hit the ground. Unfortunately, her momentum was too great and the two of them crashed ungracefully on the lush, green grass.

Sakura scrambled up quickly.

"I'm really sorry! Are you okay?"

Fai smiled at her and pulled himself up from the grass.

"I'm fine."

The girl sighed in relief as she skipped ahead to keep Syaoran company. From their position in the back, Fai and Kurogane could see the determination in her face as she attempted to help carry the princess.

"You're not fine." Kurogane stated calmly; looking straight ahead. It was a statement, not a question.

Fai's usual grin locked into place. "Well, aren't we observant?"

Kurogane glared at the magician turned vampire beside him. When he got no response, the ninja huffed in annoyance and looked away. They continued on in silence.

/15 minutes later/

Finally, they could see twinkling lights in the distance. A good thing too because they were near collapsing. Kero, who had changed back into his plushie form, yelled in excitement.

"I see it! Do you think they have cake?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Well, maybe they do. It looks like a city."

And she was right. They were slowly approaching a towering metal gate which was polished to the point where it glimmered in the sunlight. The tall buildings behind it were barely visible.

The guards stiffened at the sight of them and crossed their spears over the entrance; which was pointless because the heavy gate would've been impossible to move anyways. Silently, their eye's bored into them until Sakura felt like she was being suffocated. They spoke up unexpectedly.

"Outsiders or foreigners to the City of Tablun must prove their worth in a 5 match showdown. Do you accept?" the unspoken _'or else'_ hung in the air ominously.

Sakura shivered in fear. Their voices sounded so… robotic and unreal. Beside her, Syaoran and Fai stiffened.

"We accept."

The guards nodded slowly in synchronization and uncrossed their spears. Slowly, the gate creaked open. It was their cue to walk in.

Sakura kept her head down as she walked past them. Even Kero was glaring at them suspiciously. Once they were inside, a pretty middle-aged woman with long black hair gestured for them to follow her and led them to an arena-like area. There was a large space in the middle, which seemed to be covered in a transparent some shaped barrier. Surrounding it on all sides were bleachers, in which people had already begun to fill in.

They followed the attendant to an area near the bottom, which was surprisingly empty. She turned around to face them once they were seated.

"My name is Miyuki. I will be explaining the rules and regulations of the match."

"Ano…" Sakura cut in, "Could we get some medical attention for Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san?"

Miyuki's sharp gaze glanced at Sakura and her face softened slightly. "Very well. Please wait a second."

She looked down at her belt and pressed a red button. Within seconds, 2 people wearing white clothes entered the stadium and walked slowly and calmly the invalids. Sakura watched anxiously as Kurogane swayed in his seat from the loss of blood. She strained her head to see over the medic's shoulder, but his tall figure blocked everything from view.

Miyuki cleared he throat to get everyone's attention.

"First of all, you must choose a champion to represent everyone in your group. This champion can be switched at any time before or after a match but not during one. Am I clear?"

Heads were nodded. "Good. Moving on; there are 2 categories for fighting. Physical and magical; you can choose either one. The first one, physical, is where you fight with swords, spears etc and the second one, magical, is pretty self-explanatory."

Sakura perked up and the word 'magic' and leaned in closer.

"As for the rules while fighting… there are none. Your only objective is to capture or pin your opponent in any way possible. And if they have to beat you up to the point of death, then so be it."

Miyuki stopped speaking; her face grave.

"Do you understand? If you are to die in any of these matches, we will not be held responsible."

Sakura pressed her hand to her mouth in horror while Syaoran clenched and unclenched his hands. Probably giving the medic a hard time too. Finally, he nodded.

"You must choose your champion now. The first match is starting soon." Miyuki mentioned.

"I'll do it." Came Fai's cheerful voice.

The woman nodded. "Very well. When the bell rings, you can enter the arena through the door over there."

A silence fell over the group. Only the sound of the medic's rustling and moving was heard as both Kurogane and Syaoran got patched up. In the quiet, a bell sounded. Fai looked up and rose to his feet.

"I'm going now."

"Ganbatte!" Sakura called to his back. He turned around to wave at her and tried not to limp. The fall earlier had twisted his ankle. It wasn't serious but it slowed him down considerably.

Fai entered the stadium and watched as another guys walked in from the opposite door. He was a seemingly average guy; complete with the over confident smirk.

In the space between them, attendants placed some weapons down for their choosing. Fai cast his gaze over the variety of weaponry and hummed slightly. This seemed to annoy his opponent; who had already chosen his weapon and was currently growling at him.

Fai grinned at him and finally chose a heavy axe. He looked up for further instruction. Quickly, the remaining weapons were cleared away.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted.

Immediately, his opponent charged full-speed at him. Fai grinned as he merely stepped aside and hit him on the head with the flat side of the blade. He crumpled to the ground and a shocked silence fell over the audience.

"Winner!" the announcer called.

Suddenly, the bleachers erupted in cheer. Sakura sweat dropped and continued to much on her popcorn, which Miyuki had provided, while Kero gorged himself on cake.

The next 2 matches proceeded in a similar fashion; with Fai the winner every time. On the 4th one though, it all changed.

It had started normally enough, with the crowd cheering for Fai and his opponent glaring at him. But when he had started moving, his twisted ankle crumpled and he fell into a crouch. His opponent saw a chance and ran forwards.

Fai quickly grabbed his axe and smashed it into his opponent's ribs. His eyes opened in shock as he clearly had not been expecting that.

Once again, he was the winner; but he was unable to go on. Sakura watched in panic as Fai gritted his teeth in pain. Everyone was injured so who was going to compete?

The announce came on again. "As the champion is unable to go on, who will replace him?"

Sakura watched silently as Fai slowly limped to the doorway and Syaoran opened his mouth to volunteer. A million doubts and worries clouded her mind but she pushed them aside. Sending Yuuko a silent apology, she stood up.

"I'll do it!" She declared.

She ignored Syaoran's and Kurogane's shocked stares and she strode forwards. No more being protected, no more hiding in fear. It was _her _turn now.

* * *

**Please Review~ :) Again, I'm really really sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise?

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry for the long update.. T_T I was away on a camping trip so I've tried to make this chapter longer. 8 whole pages on Word :) And thank you to all the people who've reviewed and favorited~ Does anyone even read these comments I post up here?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Tsubasa**

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprise?

Sakura could hear the whispers behind her as she walked down the bleachers.

"She's never going to win."

"He'll crush her!"

"He's unbeatable."

Sakura skipped down the last few steps and walked through the door. The announcer, sitting on his small podium, stared at her; shocked speechless. She sighed in exasperation before turning to the man standing a few feet in front of her. Her eyes narrowed.

He was average height with coppery hair that glistened in the sunlight. His large green eyes were open as he grinned confidently at her. He was so sure of himself; confident that he wouldn't lose to an 11-year old girl. How could that be when his magic level was that of a beginner?

A sudden spike in dark magic alarmed Sakura. Her eyes shot to a figure sitting at the very top of the bleachers. She was wearing a plain white shirt and wore-down jeans. She smiled sinisterly at Sakura and looked away just as the announcer came on again.

"Er… so we've got a replacement now. Do you choose magical or physical?"

"Magical." They chorused at the same time.

Once again, attendants entered the stadium carrying armloads of wands and staffs. The man in front of her smirked and shook his head at them,

**"No thanks. I've got my own." He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a simple wand with a glittering black jewel on top. Sakura gasped in surprise. The jewel was radiating the same black magic as the stranger on the bleachers! Her opponent seemed to mistake her gasp of shock as fear because his grin widened.**

"My name's Keisuke by the way. You should be honored that you'll be defeated by a powerful magician like me."

Sakura sweat dropped. A sudden movement in her peripheral vision had her pivoting on her feet. She relaxed when she saw it was only the attendants about to put the weapons down. Sakura also shook her head at them.

"I've got my own too."

They nodded and hurriedly scrambled away.

"Well?" came Keisuke's impatient voice. "Hurry up!"

Sakura sighed and reached for her necklace.

"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo,

Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese

Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru

Rerīzu!" (1)

From his position in the bleachers, Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. Sakura's magic circle was the same as his mother's! Fai, on the other hand, was astounded by the sheer amount of magical power she held. Even Keisuke, wearing his ever-present smirk, seemed to falter slightly. Of course, Kurogane remained indifferent, having no experience in magic what so-ever.

Sakura readied her Star wand.

"Begin!"

The match started in silence; neither player making the first move. The audience leaned forwards in anticipation and watched with baited breaths. Finally, Sakura sighed in exasperation and took out a card slowly.

"Watery!" she called.

The blue sprite emerged and threw a stream of clear water at her opponent. With a bored expression, Keisuke flicked his wand and a shimmering black barrier formed around him in a semi-circle. Sakura glanced over again at the woman sitting on top of the bleachers. It was _her _magic that she sensed in both the wand and the barrier.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. She was either controlling Keisuke or they had struck up some sort of deal. A sudden movement in her peripheral vision had Sakura calling up her own shield. It was Keisuke.

"Pay attention!" He snapped. He was probably irritated that her interest had turned somewhere else.

He sent another blast of dark magic her way. Sakura jumped and did a flip backwards, landed, and did another 3 summersaults mid-air, and finally landed on her feet while the crowd 'ohh'ed and 'ahh'ed. Not a moment after she landed, Keisuke glared at and her and sent several blasts of snaking energy towards her. They surrounded her on all sides and there was no place to go except up.

"Fly!" She called.

Immediately, elegant white feathers emerged from her back and Sakura jumped to avoid being hit. Syaoran's eyes widened at the sight of them. They reminded him of when Sakura-hime lost her memories. He almost thought that the little girl would start floating away right there on the spot. A while later, the ground was safe once more and Sakura landed neatly; her wings dispersing in a flurry of feathers.

Sakura searched for a weak spot or a source of power on Keisuke. It only took a minute or two but she found it fairly quickly. Sakura recalled the conversation she had with Kero a year ago.

* * *

Sakura groaned in frustration. "Why can't I hit you?"

_Her guardian and teacher grinned in response. "Concentrate, Sakura."_

_A while later they were still at it. Yue watched from the sidelines as his mistress was sweating and panting while Kero remained fairly unharmed. Finally, Sakura plopped down on the ground, exhausted._

"_I give up." She sighed._

_Kero grinned as he landed beside her._

"_Remember, Sakura, everybody has a weakness. Even the strongest fighter and magician have a weak spot. Either that or they have one source of magical item that they channel all their power through. Crystals and diamonds are especially good for that."_

_Sakura nodded. "Ok, let's do this again."_

* * *

It was the black crystal on his wand! Why hadn't she realized it earlier? Sakura's calm attitude seemed to agate Keisuke even more. Sending blast after blast at Sakura, sweat beaded his forehead and it was becoming clear that he was tiring out.

'_I should finish quickly…' _Sakura thought. _'It's getting late.'_

"Dark!" She shouted.

The face of the card rippled as a beautiful, dark haired woman immerged. Her silky hair flowed gently behind her and suddenly, all the lights in the stadium flickered out. Cries and shouts rose from the panicking audience as they searched around them for friends and family in the pressing darkness.

'_Now!'_

"Arrow!" Sakura muttered under her breath; trying to avoid attracting attention to herself.

Again, the face of the card rippled but this time, a seemingly emotionless child appeared and readied her bow. Quickly, the arrow was released. A quiet swooshing sound could be heard as the arrow shot towards its target; the black jewel sitting on top of the simple wand.

For a moment, there was a terrifying silence throughout the arena. And then, suddenly, there was an explosive shattering sound. Sakura ducked her head as sharp shards of crystal cut into her face. It was over just as quick as it started.

Tentatively, she peeked out and realized she couldn't see anything. In the dark, Sakura numbly felt for her cards in her side-pocket and they felt warm under her touch. They were probably trying to comfort her.

"Light!"

The woman, with her long curly hair, smiled gently as light branched out through the stadium. Around her, there were various cries of relief as children ran to their parents and birdsong filled the air once more.

The now organized audience turned to the centre of the stadium and fell into a shocked silence. The scene before them was very surprising. Keisuke, the reigning champion for almost a year now, was on his knees and staring blankly down at his wand in a daze. How could he be beaten by a little girl?

His eyes hardened at Sakura. He rose to his feet and with a flick of his wrist, an extremely weak string of electricity crawled towards her. She blinked in surprise. Sakura hadn't realized his magical power was _this _weak. Quickly, she countered with Woody.

Trying to save him from disappointment, Sakura called Windy and encompassed him in a cocoon of swirling magic. Keisuke hadn't even registered that he had lost yet.

A few seconds passed in tense silence and he was abruptly pounding on the cage of his cage and screaming some very colorful words at Sakura.

"Let me go! This isn't fair!" he sobbed.

Keisuke's voice was lost in the sudden deafening cheers of the audience as they yelled and whistled for Sakura.

"And we have a winner!" the announcer shouted; his wide eyes giving away his disbelief.

Sakura smiled happily at her victory and calmly walked out through the door. The crowd surged forwards. Everyone was trying to touch or speak to the new champion while reporters shoved people aside. Sakura frantically searched for an escape route as more and more people pushed against her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand close on her wrist and she was harshly yanked backwards. It was Kurogane! Sakura found her footing and started sprinting alongside the ninja.

The duo rounded the corner with the crowd hot on their heels and ducked into a dark alley. Sakura sighed in relief once they passed by. A voice in the dark had her whirling on her feet.

"Good job Kuro-wanwan! You got Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blinked. "E-eh?"

"You're awfully jumpy today, Sakura." Kero noted.

The said girl sweat dropped and mouthed 'tell you later' to the plushie. He nodded and she quickly changed the topic. "Where are we staying tonight?"

"Miyuki-san as offered to let us stay the night at her house." Syaoran responded.

The older woman smiled at Sakura before cautiously peeking out. "Hai, please follow me."

A few minutes later, they stood in front of a quaint little cottage that, for some reason, reminded Sakura of her grandfather's house. With a small creak, the door opened. Inside the doorway stood a smiling middle-aged man with a graying beard. He gestured for them to come inside.

"Please come in and make yourself at home."

They followed him inside to the living room; where a toasty fire was crackling merrily and the couches beckoned to them. Sakura immediately collapsed in one. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she was. Everyone else followed suit with Miyuki and her husband remaining standing.

"My name is Akio. Congratulations on your victory, Sakura-chan. I was watching your duel on television. We don't get visitors often so everyone gets all worked up."

'_That's an understatement.' _Sakura thought back to all the hands pulling and tugging at her arms and legs and she shuddered. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"Your magic is really strong though." Fai commented. Immediately, all eyes shot to her.

Silence befell the room. Sakura could tell that they were waiting for her to speak. Surprisingly, it was Sakura-hime that spoke up first.

"Ano… what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Oh!" Miyuki replied, "I was planning on giving you guys a tour of the city and get some new clothes for you."

"We would be very grateful if you could."

"Okay! It's decided then." Miyuki announced, "The girls can have the first room to the left and the boys will be right beside them. Sleep well, everyone, because we have a long day tomorrow."

Later that night, Sakura lay in bed thinking about all the events that had happened today. As an athlete, she knew it was important to save energy but this was a pressing matter.

Sakura knew she had to explain to the others about her magic and why she kept it a secret from them. She couldn't just evade them forever. She had really lucked out tonight.

'_Tomorrow…' _she thought drowsily as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review~ :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

**A/N: I am, again, so sorry for the late update.. T_T I don't know why but it takes me so long just to write out a chapter now even if I have all the ideas in my head...But anyways, is anyone else going to watch Kung Fu Panda 2? I'm going on Sunday and I really excited :DD And also, thank you to Seithr-Kairy for pointing out my mistake in Sakura's chant in the last chapter.. even though I haven't corrected it..yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Tsubasa**

* * *

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

"Sakura." She heard someone call. "Sakura, wake up!"

The voice sighed in exasperation. "You're going to be late for school!"

That got her up. Immediately, Sakura jolted up in bed and scrambled to get ready quickly. She was usually an extremely clumsy person but at times like this, her natural athleticism took over.

Sakura darted to the opposite side of the room and reached for her school uniform. But it wasn't there.

"Eh?" she muttered. Sakura blinked and finally took in her surroundings. She glanced over and saw her guardian grinned mischievously at her and her temper flared.

"Kero-chan!" she yelled angrily.

Sakura's voice carried downstairs easily; where everyone was already awake and having breakfast.

"I guess she's awake." Kurogane stated.

Sakura's footsteps stomped loudly on the stairs as she rounded the corner into sight.

"No sweets for you!" She declared.

"What? It was a joke, Sakura, a joke."

Sakura ignored him and plopped onto a chair, sniffing the air hungrily. "It smells so good~"

Miyuki grinned and set down a steaming tray of vegetables and rice in front of her. Sakura felt her mouth watering as she stared down at the food.

"Itadakimasu!"

Sakura happily dug into the meal in front of her and grinned in childish happiness. Her smile was contagious and soon, everyone was smiling with her. As the saying goes: Smile and the world smiles with you. Finally, she was done.

Miyuki collected the tray and carried it to the sink. "Ok then! Are you ready for the grand tour?"

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Let's go!"

Miyuki laughed and led them out of the house. While they were walking however, Fai spoke up.

"Your magic…?" he trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

Sakura blinked; having forgotten about it in the morning. She tilted her head to watch the passing ground and pondered about how to start. Kero, exasperated, sighed and started her off.

"To be frank, Sakura is one of the most powerful magicians in the world. Her rank is about that of Clow Reed."

Sakura-hime frowned at the name. "Clow.. Reed" she mumbled."

Why did that sound so familiar to her?

Sakura fidgeted with the edge of her shirt nervously. "Ano… Yuuko-san told us not to tell you about our magic."

"Should've known that witch was involved." Kurogane spat angrily.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier!" Sakura exclaimed shamefully; bowing her head.

A hand on her head brought her up again. It was Kurogane. It communicated more than words could ever convey. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Arigatou"

Fai piped in too. "Don't worry about it."

Sakura looked around happily at her odd group of friends and she felt content. The atmosphere around them was relaxed as they continued on their way. Soon, they arrived at what appeared to be the centre of the city; with cars rushing past and the occasional breeze brushing past them.

Their first stop was at a clothing store. Sakura nervously walked into the store and felt the stares of random passengers bore into her back as she walked through the door. Self-consciously, she pulled at her shirt and trained her eyes on the ground.

The tinkle of the doorbell announced their arrival. Sakura curiously glanced around the store upon their entrance and her eyes widened in surprise. Strewn carelessly around the room were all kinds of cloth imaginable, much like the messy room of a teenager. There were deep shades of gold, silver, and anything glittery imaginable. Blood-red cloth ran along the length of the room like a snaking river as color surrounded Sakura on all sides. There was barely enough room to stand! Out of nowhere, an elderly woman appeared and her face brightened in excitement.

Sakura blinked and focused her eyes on the giant mass of shimmering cloth in front of her. The woman lumbered over and stopped in front of them.

"Miyuki-chan! It's been a while hasn't it?"

Miyuki nodded in response; her chocolate eyes glowing with happiness. "Hai. Please meet Sakura-chan, Sakura-hime, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and Syaoran-san."

"Well, nice to meet you. My name is Harada Chitose. Just call me Chitose, or even obaa-chan is okay."

Sakura relaxed in the presence of the elderly woman and began to enjoy herself. Chitose bumbled about as Miyuki explained that they had come to buy new clothes for them. Suddenly, she stopped and straightened abruptly.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you have to take our measurements?" Syaoran questioned.

Chitose shook her head but it was Miyuki who answered for her. "Chitose is truly a professional tailor. When you entered the store, she could tell your measurements just by looking at you."

They stared at her, stunned, while she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Just wait a second. I've got the perfect thing for you two!" She called as she disappeared into a backroom that Sakura hadn't even realized was there.

A couple minutes later, Chitose emerged again looking like she had just fought a lion, but held out 2 dresses triumphantly nonetheless.

They were both sundress; one a smaller size than the other. It was clear which dress was for whom. Quickly, she ushered the two girls into a pair of fitting rooms and shut the door promptly.

"No peeking."

She winked at Syaoran, who blushed beet red at the implications. Fai grinned off at the side while Kurogane merely rolled his eyes.

A quiet noise was heard and they turned towards the fitting rooms. Sleeping in on most school days had its advantage as Sakura could easily change her clothes quickly. The girl stepped full into the room and twirled around for them to see the dress from all angles.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Wonderful!" Chitose exclaimed.

And it was true. The light green sundress brought out the vivid emerald in her eyes and the cute decoration of tulips along the edge of the skirt only added to the effect.

While everyone fumbled around Sakura, who now resembled a ripe tomato, Sakura-hime stepped around the door of the changing room shyly. Syaoran turned to greet her and the words died on his lips. _She looked absolutely breathtaking._

Sakura-hime smiled gently in her vibrant sundress, which was very simple yet elegant at the same time, while Fai and Kurogane smirked at the expression on Syaoran's face. Both Sakura and Sakura-hime remained blissfully unaware of the situation as Chitse smiled to herself.

"Shall we get going now?" Miyuki asked in amusement.

The spell was broken. Syaoran looked at her and agreed with enthusiasm. Grinning, they all followed Miyuki out of the store.

"Have a safe trip!" Chitose called.

Sakura turned around to wave at the older woman until she disappeared from sight. It wasn't until she was facing forwards again did an unexpected question pop up. Although, it wasn't so surprising considering the scene that had just taken place.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, do you like anyone?" It was Fai.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "U-um..."

Thankfully, Kero saved her from the embarrassment of answering. "Yeah, a boyfriend in fact. The brat."

"He's not a brat!" she yelled in response.

Everyone watched the argument curiously. "So… who's the lucky guy?"

Sakura went even more red, if that was even possible and a glimmer of sadness appeared in her eyes. "Ano.. his name is also Shaoran."

Sakura-hime glanced at Syaoran at this and some color came into her cheeks. Should she tell him about her feelings or not? Sakura, in a very rare moment of un-denseness, noticed this and nodded determinedly.

"What about you, Sakura-hime?" she asked, "Do you have anyone you like?"

The princesses eyes widened considerably and she seemed at a loss for words. Syaoran watched her curiously as she glanced at him shyly, and then back at the ground. Kero sighed in exasperation. They couldn't be _that _dense could they? Apparently, the answer was yes.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur to Sakura as they spent the day enjoying themselves in the exciting city; something the Tsubasa gang got to do very rarely. It wasn't until nighttime, when they were walking back to Miyuki's house, did Sakura start to feel uneasy. _Something _was going to happen… soon.

Suddenly, she felt a large amount of magical power gather behind her. Sakura whirled around in time to see a slender, feminine hand reach for her through the rip in space before being plunged into darkness.

_She was gone._

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**

**I'm not sure how long I'll make this story.. I was thinking maybe 3 more chapters? Around that much...**


	8. Chapter 8: Sadness and Sorrow

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Please enjoy~ :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sadness and Sorrow

Kero stared blankly at the area where his mistress had previously occupied. The others hadn't even realized she was gone yet. But there was something familiar about the residue magic he felt, it was almost similar to Clow Reed's. It couldn't be… Fei Wang Reed!

Kero's eyebrows creased in worry momentarily before he nodded determinedly, a habit he had picked up from Sakura, and floated over to the others. For now, she could survive on her own but they had to get to her quickly. Who knew what that jealous magician could and would do? Kero pondered about how to break the news to the group and finally decided on blunt honesty.

"Sakura was kidnapped just now." He stated. What Kero didn't expect was the reaction he got.

Kurogane (who obviously developed an affection towards the little girl although he would never admit it) was at the front and stopped so suddenly, Syaoran actually hit his nose on the ninja's back. Which was _not _a pleasant feeling considering how fit he was. Fai's eyes flickered to the area where he had last seen Sakura.

"How did she disappear?" He asked cautiously.

"A rip appeared in this dimension." Then he hesitantly added, "You wouldn't happen to know Fei Wang Reed would you?"

Immediately, all eyes riveted towards him. Kurogane clenched his fists tighter while Fai and Syaoran stared at him in shock. A tense silence hung in the air.

"Did you say… Fei Wang Reed?"

Kero nodded. "That's right. Do you know him?"

"Do you?"

A grim nod. "I had the displeasure of meeting him once."

"How does this lead to Sakura's disappearance?" Syaoran questioned; suspicion dawning on him.

"The one who kidnapped Sakura was Fei Wang Reed. If the rip in space isn't enough evidence; I can still sense his residue magical energy."

Once he finished explaining, Kero cast a worried glance over at Miyuki. She seemed to be frozen in shock with her mouth slightly open.

"Miyuki-san." He called gently. She snapped out of her trance and blinked at him. Kero took this as an initiative to continue speaking.

"Arigatou for your hospitality. But we need to move quickly if there is even a slight possibility of tracing the residue magic to his hiding place."

Miyuki nodded in understanding. Quickly, Mokona jumped onto her shoulder and gave her a kiss before bouncing back into Fai's arms.

Swirls of winds encompassed them with increasing speed as their host lifted her hand in a final goodbye. Within seconds, they were gone. The scenery around them altered to a space-like theme. Just ahead of them was a tiny pinprick of light. Kero squinted his tiny eyes as they drew nearer and were enveloped in a blinding brightness.

* * *

The sky was clear in Penguin Park as an odd group of teenagers watched the sky in anticipation. They had already been waiting for an hour or so and Tomoyo was staring to lose hope.

Suddenly, a large blob of the sky drooped down to the ground; twisting gently as it reached the ground. With a loud pop, its travelers tumbled to the ground. And with them was…

"Kero-chan!"

Kero's head snapped up. "Tomoyo-chan!"

He rushed over to the level-headed girl and hugged her with his tiny paws while thinking about how ironic it was that Sakura wasn't here the moment they returned home. "—Oh, the brat's here too."

Kurogane and Fai quickly came to the conclusion that this was the dimension Kero and Sakura had originally come from while Syaoran stared at his younger self. Kurogane glanced around the small group and with a start, saw himself looking at a younger version of Tomoyo-hime! Shaoran, sensing someone watching him, turned and met an intense pair of amber eyes, much like his own.

Finally, Shaoran broke the stare-down and glance back at Kero. "You're here; so where's Sakura?"

Worry could be heard in his voice, and seen, in the tenseness of his posture. Fai reckoned that this was Sakura's boyfriend, Shaoran. It wasn't hard to guess, considering that he was the spitting image of Syaoran. After a short pause, Kero answered his question.

"She was kidnapped."

In that one moment, Shaoran looked ready to kill. It was the calm before the storm. Shaoran's face turned carefully blank as Kero gulped nervously.

"Kidnapped?" he inquired calmly, "By who?"

Kero answered quickly. Instantly, he felt sorry for whoever would be the victim of Shaoran's anger; which would probably be him for getting Sakura in danger.

"Fei wang Reed. Clow Reed's brother."

Thankfully, Eriol cut in before Shaoran could speak. "You were trying to trace the residue magic?"

At Kero's affirmative nod, he continued. "I might have some information on him in my library."

"Library? I thought your old mansion was knocked down…" Tomoyo questionned; noticing the way the tall man stared at her.

"Hai. Another mansion was built near-by. I have already settle in. Let's go get Yue and we can go."

Shaoran silently fumed at all the interruptions and shot Kero a glare. He was promptly ignored. Eriol smiled at Shaoran before turning around and heading for the exit to Penguin Park. The Tsubasa group followed close behind.

Walking behind Shaoran, Kurogane couldn't help but compare the differences between the two. Shaoran had a quick temper, but cared about his girlfriend as much as Syaoran did to Sakura-hime. Soon, conversation started up between the two groups.

"I forgot to introduce you guys!" Kero exclaimed. "Everyone, this is Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Nakuru-san, Suppie, and the brat." He stated; gesturing to each respective person.

"It's nice to meet you." Tomoyo said politely. That's when she realized that the ninja was staring at her again. "Is something the matter?"

He shook his head; seeming at a loss for words.

"Is Kuro-pon getting emotional?" Fai spoke up in a teasing voice.

"Yeah! He's getting emotional!" Mokona cheered.

"Shut up!"

Kurogane swiped at the magician with his sword, trying to get a strike in while Fai danced out of the way. Syaoran relaxed in the presence of the familiar routine while Sakura-hime made quiet conversation with Tomoyo; not surprised to find that she and Sakura were best friends. Kurogane perked up slightly at that piece of information.

They eventually reached the amusement park, which was closed on that particular day. Eriol led them to the right and after about 10 minutes of walking, they stood in front of his newly built mansion.

"Please, make yourselves at home."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Sakura blearily opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the ceiling; which wasn't surprising considering that she was lying on her back. Sakura glanced around the room. She was in an enclosed space with 4 walls surrounding her and no windows. The locked door was the only source of light and escape.

She tried moving her arms but realized that she was tied up. Next came the legs. Again, no success. Sakura finally sighed and settled for wiggling her fingers and toes to try and get some feeling in them; wondering if someone was going to come get her. She shuddered at the dark aura seemingly emitting from everywhere at once. It was like the building thrived on evil!

Seconds, minutes, or even hours could've passed and Sakura wouldn't have noticed. She was worried; about herself, her family, and friends. Soon, she heard light footsteps approaching. There was the sound of a key turning in the lock and Sakura tried to sit up.

Slowly, the door creaked open and a familiar face came into view. Sakura gasped. It was the girl from the bleachers! The girl stared blankly down at her, although Sakura could detect a faint hint of sadness in her chocolate eyes. Whether it was for herself or Sakura, she didn't know.

The girl untied her and gestured for her to follow. Then she stepped away. Sakura hurriedly scrambled to her feet and rushed to follow the receding back. Walking down the hall, she glanced around and noted that the opaque material that the walls were made off, or rather what everything was made off, was blank. There were no tender memories hanging from the walls or even any indication that anyone lived here.

The hallway seemed to be endless. Finally, they stopped in front of a double set of doors and the girl lifted her hands and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep voice boomed.

The girl pushed open the doors; leading her into a large room with a throne in the middle of the room. Sitting on it was a man the vaguely resembled Clow Reed. Maybe it was the nose, or the shape of his face, but it definitely was not his eyes. While Clow Reed's eye's had been warm and playful, this man had cold flecks of ice for his.

"Welcome to my home Sakura. My name is Fei wang Reed. You may leave now, Satsuki."

"Yes father." She responded obediently.

Sakura gaped in surprise. Father and daughter? Their relationship was more like master and slave! He hadn't even looked at Satsuki once throughout the entire process! The girl bowed to him and left.

Sakura immediately missed her presence; albeit a silent one but a comfort to her anyways.

"What do you want from me?" She asked tensely.

A menacing chuckle reverberated throughout the room.

"What I want from you? You misunderstand me… its nothing painful, don't worry."

His response was a glare.

"You'll have 2 parts in my plan. First of all, you'll be bait. After spending time with Sakura-hime and Syaoran, they will be sure to chase after you. After that, I'll be taking the power in you Sakura cards. So much power… I won't need the rest of the feathers anymore! I _will _get my wish. Something that not even Clow Reed could accomplish!"

With his speech done, he grinned down at the terrified girl.

"Satsuki! Take her away."

As if she were listening by the door, the girl entered and grabbed Sakura by the wrist. Sakura felt so relieved to get away from the insane man that she ignored the painful grip the girl had on her hand. A bruise was sure to form there later.

Satsuki lead Sakura down the winding hallway again. Soon, they stopped in front of a perfectly ordinary door; just like every other door they had seen so far. Sakura wondered how no one ever got lost in this maze of a mansion. Her attention refocused on Satsuki as she pushed the door open and gestured for her to go in.

Dolls. That was the sight that greeted her. Rows and rows of dolls; every shape, color, size… you name it, it was there. Sakura trembled slightly as she turned to meet Satsuki's dark eyes.

"Please… come in."

Sakura bit her lip worryingly as she crossed the threshold of the room. That was when the first doll moved.

A piercing scream split the silence.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger... and for the doll thing, I got that from Karin/Chibi vampire :D You know how the sister has a bunch of dolls in her room? **

**PLease Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Say Goodbye

**A/N: So, after a long break, I'm back :) Please don't kill me T^T . I would like to say that I've improved my writing but I don't think there's much of a difference. So anyways, I was writing this and I was thinking, I was totally getting off track from the original. So I've decided to incorporate the real story into my writing and improvise a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter~ :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Say Goodbye

Shaoran sighed impatiently. At first, he had thought that Eriol had forgotten to call Yue over; but upon arriving at his mansion, they had found the stoic guardian waiting for them in the huge library.

"Yue… I see you've arrived safely." Eriol greeted pleasantly.

The only response he received was a cool stare. Yue's eyes shifted to the 5 foreign figures behind Eriol and his silvery gaze immediately sought out a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

Sakura-hime blinked; wondering why the man was staring at her so intently. Maybe it was because she looked like Sakura? _'__He__must__care__about__her__a__lot.__' _She thought as Syaoran stepped protectively in front of her.

"Can we get started?" Kero complained loudly. Just like that, the spell was broken. Yue lifted his gaze from Sakura-hime's and turned to face the plushie.

"Hai." Tomoyo agreed. "The sooner we get to Sakura, the better."

Eriol led them to a small corner if the library. Sakura-hime sneezed as the clouds of dust flew into the air.

"There should be some information on Fei Wang Reed somewhere around here." Eriol remarked. "This section is all about the family tree and lineage."

Kero sighed heavily and grudgingly pulled out a dusty book. Soon, everyone followed and the air was filled the sounds of coughing, sneezing, and of books slamming shut. Surprisingly, even Yue had joined in on the search.

'_Yue-san __really __cares __about __Sakura-chan __doesn__'__t__he?__' _Tomoyo thought as she placed another book beside her.

'_Just __wait __a __little __longer, __Sakura__…'_

* * *

Sakura hung frozen by the door while Satsuki moved past her into the small room. The doll that moved was a beautiful little girl with delicate, blonde ringlets and lightly blushing cheeks. She gave her a curious look before turning back to Satsuki.

"Welcome back." The doll greeted.

Sakura glanced at Satsuki. Her face was no longer cold and hard, but instead had glowing eyes and a gentle smiled had formed on her lips.

"Were you lonely Elizabeth?"

"No. I had everyone with me." Elizabeth spread her arms around her and gestured to the wide range of dolls around the room. Sakura flinched, half expecting to see all of them move, but nothing happened. She calmed down slightly as the two made light conversation. Her first impression of the doll had scared her but now she could see that they probably did not mean her any harm. In fact, Sakura guessed that it had happened to Elizabeth many times already.

Suddenly, the doll pointed a finger at her. "Who's she?" she asked bluntly.

Satsuki blinked at the sudden change of topic. Then she blushed. Hurriedly, she turned to Sakura and apologized to her at the doll's rudeness. Sakura waved off her apologies. _'__It__'__s __like __she__'__s __a __different __person __outside __of __her __father__'__s __influence.__' _

"This is Sakura." Satsuki introduced. "She'll be staying with us for… a while so please treat her well."

Elizabeth nodded curtly at her in greeting.

Sakura glanced around her, half expecting to see the other dolls talking. Satsuki saw her and smiled in amusement.

"They're just normal dolls." She answered her unspoken question.

Sakura peered at Elizabeth again. "Ano… why is she…?"

"Why am I like this?" she interrupted. Her petite face formed a scowl as she told her story.

"A long, long time ago in Medieval England, I was a living, breathing human just like you. Of course, I was the most desirable woman out there seeing as my father was a good businessman and I had a high dowry. Around this time, a witch moved in nearby and it goes without saying that her son fell in love with me. Stupid old coot…" She muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, her son was love struck with me and she hated me for stealing him away from her. So, one day she invited me over for tea, which I accepted because it was the polite thing to do. But as I walked into her cottage, she shot black magic at me, transforming me into this state."

"Oh…" Sakura was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to feel bad for me." Elizabeth said with a smile. "I am quite content with my situation, actually."

They sat in silence.

"Cards, anyone?"

* * *

"I found it!" Tomoyo called anxiously.

Immediately, all the heads in the room jerked in her direction. A moment of chaos ensued as everyone dropped the books they were reading and rushed over to her. Tomoyo was holding a large, dusty book which was pretty much what every book in that section of the library looked like.

"This book has a list of all the members in the Reed family and where they currently reside." Tomoyo announced happily.

Kero touched a small paw to the blank, worn out cover. "And it's magically charged too! I'll bet this book tracks everyone constantly and stores every change in the book!"

Hope lit up in Shaoran's eyes and everyone leaned forward in anticipation as Tomoyo opened up to the first page. Quickly, her eyes moved back and forth across the page and finally stopped at a single section. She lifted her head up, face alit in happiness.

"I've found it." She whispered.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. Or, it seemed like it was the middle of the night. It was hard to tell in this place. The previous day, they had fell asleep after numerous games of cards and board games and fell asleep in a tangled heap. Slowly, Sakura disengaged herself from the pile and got dressed. She was wide awake now so there wasn't any point to try and fall asleep again.

The girl wandered over to the door, where a small stream of light flooded into the room. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to leave, but she was curious and really needed to go to the bathroom. Quietly, she slipped though the gap and wandered the hallways for a while. Sakura was struck by a sudden thought. _What__if__Fei__Wang__Reed__catches__me?_

With that nervous thought, she stepped forwards hesitantly and slipped into the room beside her. Immediately, she knew something was wrong. First off, the room was lit by a strange glowing substance. Sakura turned around and gasped. It was Syaoran… but it wasn't. He was trapped in some sort of object and was suspended within it by some sort of watery substance. Sakura could tell that she wasn't supposed to be here.

As she took several trembling steps towards the exit, the boy slowly lifted his head and looked at her with his one eye; the other covered by an eye patch. The object that was holding him suddenly sported cracks, and they grew steadily larger. With a loud _crack_, they exploded and the liquid poured all over the ground. Sakura let out a small _eep_of fear. The boy who was Syaoran, but at the same time not, looked at her steadily.

"The seal is breaking." He said.

* * *

**So, this was a bit short, I know.. But I'm trying to improve!**

**PLease review~ :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Home

**A/N: I know this is short, but the story is finally at an end :) It probably seems a bit rushed though.. Please give some feedback on how I could improve!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Sakura stared at the Syaoran look-alike in front of her. "What seal?" she asked curiously.

He stared at her, seemingly dazed, but then shook his head. "There's no time." He said, and rushed off. Sakura hurried after him, her legs struggling to keep up with his longer ones. They ran through the hallways: left, right, right; Sakura was soon lost in the maze of hallways. Finally, Syaoran stopped next to a set of familiar doors. It was where Fei Wang Reed was.

Instantly, she knew something was wrong. It was quiet… too quiet in fact. Syaoran burst into the room with Sakura right behind him. In the few seconds that their surprise entrance created, Sakura observed several things at once. First of all, Satsuki was clutching Elizabeth and cowering in a corner of the room. In the middle was the whole Tsubasa gang along with Tomoyo (with her video camera of course), Shaoran, Kero, and Yue. And lastly, there was something severely wrong with Syaoran. He was bent over with his hand on his face.

Suddenly, he straightened up and Sakura jerked back in horror. His eyes had an oddly blank look in them, as if he had no soul. He stared at them dully with no recognition on his face. Distantly, she could hear Fei Wang Reed laughing in the background.

"Finally, my plan is coming together." He smirked. A portal appeared in the space in front of him. "Well? Get to it." He ordered Syaoran.

There was a cry from the middle of the room. Sakura-hime stumbled forwards and grabbed Syaoran's arm as he was about to walk into the portal. Was it just her or did she see something flicker in his eyes? But the moment passed and he wrenched his arm out of her grip.

"And you, Sakura-hime and Sakura," said Fei Wang Reed, "You'll be coming with us."

He reached for them, but in the same moment Satsuki ran forwards and knocked into her father. Startled, he staggered a few steps. His face filled with fury. "You!" he yelled. "You worthless thing! I care for you and this is the repayment I get?" Without any further thought, a gleaming sword appeared from the folds of his shirt.

Blood splattered the walls. Sakura froze in horror as she watched the now lifeless body of her friend pitch forward in what seemed like slow motion. Fei Wang Reed turned towards her. In that same instant, she felt Shaoran grab her arm as Mokona transported them forwards, to wherever they were going next.

The next thing she knew, she had tumbled onto the concrete. Shaoran wrapped an arm around her and she sobbed into his chest. This was too much, after everything that happened. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Fai.

"We still need to search for Sakura-hime's feathers." He said gently. "Are you staying here?"

The girl looked around her: she was in Tomoeda. Sakura nodded mutely and gave the older man a hug to show her appreciation. Kurogane came over and ruffled her hair. "Don't over stress yourself, kid" He said gruffly. Sakura gave him a watery smile. And that left Syaoran and Sakura standing there.

"Good luck." She said, to both of them. Without further notice, they were gone. Sakura stood there for what was ages until she felt a gently tugging on her arm. It was Shaoran.

"Come one." He said. "Let's go home."

"Home." She agreed.

* * *

**The story is finished! Please review, for the last time~ ^^**


End file.
